December Will Be Magic Again
by Mrs Pepperpot
Summary: This is a Labyrinth Christmas themed story that's fluffier than Santa Claus's beard. Yes, Sarah and Toby, there is a Santa Claus (sort of!)
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this Christmas-themed Labyrinth story while listening to Kate Bush singing December Will Be Magic Again, hence the title. I ended up splitting it into two parts as it turned out to be longer than I originally anticipated. It's shamelessly fluffier than Santa's beard and I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

**I would like to wish you all a very happy Christmas and a wonderful New Year :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Labyrinth.**

* * *

December Will Be Magic Again

Part 1

Sarah hesitated outside her brother's bedroom door. The whole house smelled of mulled wine thanks to her stepmother, and she inhaled deeply. It was the safest way to fill up on seasonal cheer as Irene invariably went overboard with the cloves. She always opted to spend Christmas at home, even though there had been no shortage of other appealing invitations over the years. Her mother and stepfather regularly tried to tempt her with the promise of decadent festivities in exotic locations. The previous year, some of her college friends offered her the dubious delights of cheap booze, deep-fried Turkey, and endless parties with no one admitted under the age of eighteen or over twenty-five. However, she always ended up deciding there was no place like home.

Sharing Toby's enthusiasm for Christmas helped to reignite her own. After her parents' acrimonious divorce and her father's hasty remarriage, Sarah had decided she hated December. It became the season of the uneasy parental truce as they were forced to attend school Christmas plays and carol concerts together in support of her. Those events usually ended in tears and bitter recriminations. Sadly, things didn't improve when her parents were both remarried. Her mother, father, and their new spouses, competed to outdo each other, and Sarah's needs often got forgotten in the middle of it all.

Thankfully, those days were over. At the age of twenty-one, she was striking out on her own. She was studying for a degree in fine arts, not with a view to following in her mother's footsteps as an actor, but as a director. Sarah found acting enjoyable in her younger years, it just didn't continue to spark her passion in the way she hoped it would. It took a while for her to find her niche, and at one point she contemplated switching courses. Her talent, she eventually discovered, was bringing out the best in other performers. Life was good and her future looked bright. The only dark cloud on the horizon was her brother's recent transformation from a happy-go-lucky seven-year-old into a quiet and withdrawn one.

Sarah gently tapped on his bedroom door.

"Hey, Tobes, it's only me, can I come in?" she tentatively inquired.

Her stepmother was beside herself with worry regarding her son's behaviour, and couldn't get him to open up about what was upsetting him. Irene was never going to be Sarah's favourite person in the world, but she loved her brother to the moon and back. If she could find out what was wrong and help fix it, she would, anything to make him smile again.

"Toby, come on, please let me in," she coaxed after getting no response to her first request.

There was the sound of movement from inside the room, and shortly afterwards, he cracked the door open wide enough to peek out.

"Hey, kiddo, I've been home almost two full days and I've barely seen anything of you, what's up?" Sarah kept her tone light and breezy despite her concern.

The boy was a picture of glumness as he reluctantly opened the door so she could enter. He flopped back down on his bed leaving his sister space to sit on his bean bag chair. As she took a seat, she noticed there was a neatly stacked pile of books on the floor. Glancing over the titles, she could see they were old favourites from her childhood. All of them were either fairy tales or stories that related to magic in some way. Most of them were ones she had bought and read to Toby, or gifted to him from her own collection over the years. Her old copy of The Labyrinth was not among them; she kept that locked safely away in her vanity drawer where its words could do no more harm.

"Oh, you used to love this one." Sarah reached over and plucked The Snowman by Raymond Briggs from the stack.

Flicking through the pages, she held it open on a scene of the boy and his snowman friend flying through the air.

Her brother let out a wistful sigh and buried his face in his pillow.

"How about I dig out the video tape and we can watch it after dinner?" She tried to coax some kind of response out of him.

Toby turned to look at her, his eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm gonna have a yard sale and sell it, along with all those books," he insisted.

Sarah was glad he was talking at last, but she hated to see him looking so upset.

"Why would you get rid of stuff you love?" She frowned.

He shrugged.

"Tobes, you can tell me anything, you know that, right?" He didn't reply, so she decided to change tack. "Are you gonna let me in on what's bugging you or do I have to tickle it out of you?" She got ready to pounce with a playful grin.

Her brother remained glum-faced and brooding.

Maybe a bit of reverse psychology was needed, Sarah pondered.

"Fine, alrighty then, I'll go make your favourite holiday sugar cookies and eat them while I watch The Snowman on my own." She headed for the door.

Toby sprang up, "Wait," he called as she reached for the handle. "If you really wanna know, I'll tell you why I'm sad."

Sarah turned back and took a seat next to him on the bed. His unruly sandy blond hair was a mess of curls and his bright blue eyes were full of woe.

"There's this mean kid in school, and he calls me names, like fuzz-ball. The other day, he told me there's no such thing as Santa Claus." His words came out in a rush as if he was relieved to be finally speaking them out loud.

Sarah threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

Irene had mentioned something about a boy in Toby's class called Jack, who was a bit of a bully. She was under the impression the situation had been dealt with months ago.

"Is this the same kid as before? She inquired, and he nodded in confirmation. "How about I go have a word with your principal in the morning?"

Toby shook his head.

"I don't really care that he calls me fuzz-ball, I call him booger-face, it's because there's no Santa, _that's_ why I'm upset. There's no such thing as magic and that makes me feel sad," he pouted.

Sarah thought back to when she found out Santa Claus didn't exist. It was back when he parents were still together and she was around Toby's age at the time. Her dad came home drunk from the office party on Christmas Eve. He ended up having a big fight with her mom, and the shouting woke her up. Sarah couldn't get back to sleep, and had gone downstairs to ask for a glass of hot milk. She found her mom supervising as her dad emptied out a sack of presents and placed them under the tree. The cookies she left out for Santa were all gone, except for the one her father was munching on. She never told anyone about what she saw, and kept up the pretence of believing right up until her mother walked out on them.

"Just because Jack says there's no Santa, it doesn't make it so," Sarah argued.

She didn't want to lie to her brother but after meeting the Goblin King, it seemed like anything was possible. Maybe there was a real Santa Claus somewhere out there, or he did exist, once upon a time.

Toby wasn't convinced.

"The mall Santa is a different guy every year, and the last one looked a lot like old Mr. Finch who used to work at the bakery. Also, I found the letter I asked mom to send to the North Pole, stuffed in dad's jacket pocket," he argued.

Sarah bit her bottom lip as she pondered, before deciding it was time to make a confession.

"Even if there is no Santa, it doesn't mean there isn't still magic in the world," she confided in hushed tones.

There were many times she wanted to tell her brother about The Labyrinth, and how she once wished him away to the Goblin King, only to think better of it. Maybe now, the moment had arrived. What harm could it do, she mused. So long as neither of them said the right words to summon his royal-tight-pants-ness or his subjects, they should be okay. She often found herself daydreaming about him, and the other denizens of his strange kingdom, although she stopped calling on them long ago.

"Wait right here," Sarah commanded. "There's a secret I have to tell you, I just need to get something from my room first."

Leaving her brother with a quizzical look on his face, she went to retrieve her book from its place of safekeeping.

"You wished me away to the Goblin King?"

Toby's eyes were wide with shock after she returned and explained the whole story to him. He held the small battered red leather-bound book in his hands, as he gaped at her.

Sarah nodded, her cheeks burning with shame.

"But I solved the Labyrinth and won you back," she argued in her defence.

Toby looked downcast, but not for the reason she thought.

"I just wish I could remember it all. The Goblin King sounds like a pretty cool guy," he lamented.

Alarmed by his wish-making, Sarah realised she was holding her breath. However, the expected flashes of lightning and thunderclaps never came. There was no trace of glitter in the air or uninvited cackling critters under the bed.

"How about we go bake those cookies, huh?" She smiled, hoping all was well between them.

"You owe me big time, sis," Toby grinned with mischief, "I think you should make me some chocolate brownies too."

"Don't push your luck," Sarah chuckled.

Together, they headed off to the kitchen, singing Christmas songs.

Somewhere, in another world, a magical King listened and watched. He had waited a long time for an opportunity like this to present itself, and he planned on making the most of it.

When Toby went to bed that night, his dreams were filled with glitter, goblins and memories of a magic dance.

* * *

Irene was in drill-sergeant-mode planning the holiday activities with military precision. Her son and stepdaughter were willing recruits, for the most part, as they enjoyed the fun stuff like decorating the house. There were only a few days to go until Christmas and the preparations were reaching fever pitch.

"Oh, Lord," Irene exclaimed as she tussled with a tangled string of lights. "I forgot, I was supposed to be taking Toby to his friend Kayleigh's birthday party this afternoon. I've gone and made a hair appointment for the same time and this is my last chance to get it done before the holidays. I don't suppose you would take him for me..." She threw an expectant glance in her stepdaughter's direction.

Sarah rolled her eyes; she had been planning on doing some last minute gift shopping. Reluctantly, she agreed to do it, hoping there would still be enough time to hit the shops. It turned out Irene had also forgotten to buy a birthday present for Kayleigh, and so they set off early to go to the mall before heading on to the party. The place was bustling with stressed looking shoppers as they pushed through the crowds on their way to the toy store. Parents with excited children were waiting in line to see Santa. Toby sighed with dejection, still feeling sad that he didn't believe anymore. He hadn't shared his dream about the Goblin King with Sarah because she'd warned against speaking his name out loud for fear they might attract his attention. It was far too late for that, as they were about to find out.

"Whoa, look at that."

An awestruck young boy pointed excitedly in the direction of the front of the queue.

Sarah craned her neck to get a better view of what all the fuss was about, and her eyes widened with shock.

"Toby," she gasped, reaching to grab his hand, "we have to get out of here, right now."

Her brother eluded her grasp and was already heading off towards the source of her alarm. For there he was, the Goblin King, in all his glory, dressed in a Santa outfit with indecently tight red pants and shiny black high-heeled leather boots. His fake fluffy white beard could not conceal his identity from her; she would know those odd blue eyes anywhere. He was ostentatiously twirling four crystal balls around in his right hand for the amusement of the crowd. Throwing one of the orbs into the air, he made his reluctant elf helper, who looked suspiciously like Hoggle, disappear. The audience erupted into gasps of wonderment, cheers and applause.

"Who's been naughty and who's been nice?" He inquired of the assembled crowd as he met Sarah's worried gaze with a mischievous twinkle.

She tried to get to Toby, but he was way ahead of her and there were too many people blocking her path.

All the boys and girls around her were shouting for attention about how good they'd been.

Closer inspection of the makeshift grotto revealed a handwritten notice in a messy scrawl, advising parents that nice children would get a gift from Santa while naughty ones could be given to the Goblin King. Sarah panicked and barged her way through the crowd.

"This _person _is not Santa Claus," she declared, pointing an accusatory finger at him, "he's an imposter."

Jareth hid his amusement behind his fake beard.

"Oh," he took a step towards her and leant in to whisper in her ear, tickling her cheek with his fuzzy facial hair, "would you have me tell these little children the truth, precious?" He gave her a challenging glare.

Sarah swallowed her fear and shook her head. Toby made his way to her side and she grabbed his hand firmly in hers.

"We're done here, let's go."

She attempted to drag her reluctant brother away from the danger.

Some of the audience drifted away, but a few curious spectators remained.

"Not so fast." The Goblin King's clipped tones rang out after them.

Sarah refused to slow down, even if her brother was determined to drag his heels.

"Toby," Jareth called to the boy, "I've brought you a gift. Do you want it?"

He did want it. Breaking free from his sister, he spun around to catch the crystal orb that was spinning through the air towards him.

"NO!" Sarah screamed, but it was too late.

The glass ball shattered into a colourful shower as it reached her brother, and in a puff of glitter, he was gone.

"Bring him back, RIGHT NOW," she demanded, striding angrily in the direction of the jubilant Goblin King.

He maintained his sharp smile as he silently taunted her. The remaining onlookers gasped in amazement as he made the two crystal balls in his hands levitate.

"Naughty or nice?" Jareth indicated towards the orbs, expecting her to choose.

Sarah was incandescent with rage, and she lunged at him pulling the fluffy beard from his face.

"I'm warning you, Goblin King, give me back my brother or you'll be sorry," she snarled, tossing his fake facial hair to the floor. "I didn't wish him away and you have no power over me."

"I may not have any power over you, but I can do as I please with everyone else," Jareth smugly declared.

His confident swagger made her want to kick him right in the baubles.

The remaining crowd were becoming a little too interested in his business with Sarah, and so, with a wave of his hand, he froze them in time.

She gasped in horror upon realising she was the only one not now stood like a statue.

"This can't be happening," she muttered as she began to hyperventilate and grabbed a brown paper bag from a nearby frozen shopper to breathe into.

Jareth watched in bemusement.

"You really are quite resourceful, my sweet," he said mockingly, although, she did impress him.

His eyes raked slowly over her body, appreciating her slender but curvaceous figure.

"My, how you've grown, Sarah dear," he drawled, "beauty, brains and..."

"Big pointy-heeled boots that are gonna kick your butt straight back to the Underground," she interrupted him with a threat.

Jareth let out a hearty laugh. The King of The Goblins was already in love with her, and now he was more determined than ever to make her his.

"Do not fear, precious one, Toby is quite safe," he promised.

Sarah scowled at him; her instinct was to keep threatening violence to his person until he returned what he'd stolen. However, she was forced to accept that his magic powers gave him the advantage, and she would have to play his game to get her brother back.

"You know what I want, what do you want, Goblin King?" She questioned.

"Firstly, I must insist you call me Jareth."

He picked up his fake beard from the floor and stuffed it in his Santa jacket pocket.

Sarah huffed impatiently, waiting for him to get to the real rules of the game.

The two crystal orbs were still hanging in the air between them.

"Now you must choose," the Goblin King pointed from one to the other, "Naughty or nice?"

"Uh-uh," Sarah shook her head, "I need more to go on than that. Do I have to run the Labyrinth again to get Toby back?"

Jareth thought about how he would enjoy having her back in his kingdom, but not as a runner.

"No, that will not be necessary; I shall return your brother to you in due course. First, you must choose a forfeit, something naughty or something nice," he grinned.

Sarah glared at him with suspicion.

"I don't know that I'd care for your definition of either," she frowned.

The Goblin King chuckled, she was an amusing creature, and he was sure they would have much fun together.

"The sooner you choose, the sooner you get Toby back," he informed her with a hint of impatience.

"Oh, alright, Jareth," Sarah snapped.

He adored her fiery temper and the way she hissed his name when she was angry.

She eeny-meenyed between the orbs, not trusting his idea of nice to be the same as hers, and then her choice was made.

"Naughty," Sarah announced with a worried look.

Jareth was practically rubbing his hands with glee. The unselected orb popped and vanished as if it was a soap bubble. He floated the other one down and it came to rest in her hands.

"Come, my dearest," he held out his hand in invitation, "and let me show you what awaits naughty girls."

"Return Toby to me right now and I'll take your forfeit."

Sarah saw his desire for her in his eyes, and if it was the only power she had over him, she was going to use it.

The Goblin King contemplatively tapped his lips with a black gloved finger.

"Alright," he agreed to her demand, "I'll do as you ask."

He swiped the crystal ball from her hand and threw it into the air, where it exploded into a rainbow of light. The shoppers in the mall were unfrozen and carried on as if nothing had happened. None of them remembered a tight-panted Santa Claus, the blond-haired boy he made disappear, or the pretty woman who entranced him. All three were all long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

December Will Be Magic Again

Part 2

"You cheat."

Sarah turned on the Goblin King as soon as she realised they were in his castle; in his bedroom, to be precise. It was surprisingly unassuming for one with such an extravagant dress sense. The animal horns and hides motif made it look distinctly rustic. Only the four poster bed displayed the decadence expected of royalty, with its epic proportions and the elegance of the embroidered drapes.

"I thought we could, what's that quaint human expression? Ah, yes, kill two birds with one stone," Jareth smirked.

"I know an owl I'd like to strangle right about now," Sarah snarled, poised to attack if he so much as laid a gloved finger on her.

He sat down on his luxuriously canopied, beyond-king-sized bed.

"Toby is having the time of his life."

Jareth produced a crystal in the palm of his hand so she could see her brother laughing and frolicking in the throne room with the goblins.

Sarah risked inching closer for a better view, and had to admit he did seem to be enjoying himself, that wasn't what worried her.

"You're not turning Toby into one of them. Remember, I won, and you don't get to keep him."

She glared at the Goblin King, daring him to disagree.

"Oh, precious," he purred, "I intended for the boy to be my heir; he would never have become a goblin. Of course, I could create my own successor if only I had a queen..." Jareth glanced pointedly in her direction.

"What?" Sarah panicked, realising she was dangerously close to the bed, and she began to hastily back away.

Intent on seduction, he popped open the top buttons on his Santa suit, revealing an expanse of toned ivory skin.

"You don't have to fear me, and I'm willing to be flexible on the doing as I say, within reason," he drawled. "However, the loving me part is non-negotiable."

The Goblin King wasn't unappealing, far from it, but allowing her mind to wander down that particular avenue wasn't going to help her and Toby get back home.

"You had no power over me last time we met, and you've got none now," Sarah stated, defiantly. "Come on, you've had your fun. Let's go get Toby so we can both return to where we belong." She maintained what she hoped was a safe distance from him and stood firm, hands on hips.

"You said you wanted your brother returned to you, and he's downstairs. You did not specify the location of the reunion, and so I chose my castle. And as for having my fun..." Jareth patted the space next to him on the bed.

"In your dreams," she retorted.

He broke into a devilish grin.

"Every night," he confessed, fixing her with his smouldering gaze.

Now was not the time, Sarah frowned, for a slideshow of all the smutty fantasies she'd ever had involving him, to be playing in her head.

"Stop that," she shrieked, unsure whether she was directing her words at him, or herself.

"A kiss, you and me," Jareth dared her as he stood up and strode towards her. "Just one kiss and I will take you and your brother back to where I found you," he vowed.

He pointed, with a mischievous glint in his eye, to the rough stone ceiling, where a bunch of mistletoe now hung directly above their heads.

Two can play at that game, Sarah plotted, rolling her eyes at his clichéd behaviour. He was nowhere near as intimidating now as he'd appeared to her at the tender age of fifteen. Maybe because he no longer towered above her, and she'd learned a little about what men desired since then. Her acting parts had often required convincing stage kisses, and she considered herself to be a real pro in that respect. She would give him what he wanted and more besides, without it troubling her heart one bit.

"Fine," she challenged him, "one kiss, you and me, let's go."

The Goblin King was confused by her sudden eagerness. He observed the wicked glint in her green eyes and wondered if she meant to outfox him once again. Her rosy lips were far too tempting for him to turn down, no matter what the consequences. Removing his Santa hat and shaking out his wild blond tresses, he silently vowed to give as good as he got.

"No hands," she hissed, slapping away his attempts to take her in his arms.

He pouted and she went in for the kill. Grabbing him fiercely by the hair, she pulled his lips down to meet hers, eliciting a growl of appreciation from him. Frantically, she kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth and swirling it around as she moaned for effect.

"Oh, Jareth," Sarah murmured dreamily as she released him, her part played.

He stood dumbstruck with a goofy look on his face, and she burst out laughing.

"I think that concludes our business, so when you're ready," she indicated it was time to leave.

He did look adorable, Sarah sighed. The taste of his kiss reminded her of best quality chocolate; the kind you want to savour for as long as possible.

It had been a while since her last serious boyfriend, almost two years, she was shocked to realise. _If I'm getting seriously turned on by a no good Goblin King in a sexy Santa outfit, who stole my brother again, it's definitely been too long, _she thought with a shake of her head.

Jareth recovered his senses and contemplated keeping her in his bedroom for a while longer, maybe even forever. Reason told him, she would be more amenable to further advances if he kept his promises.

"Oh, precious thing, I could spend eternity sparring with you and still it wouldn't be long enough," he sighed and held out his hand to her.

Sarah couldn't help reacting to his flattery. Before she could think better of it, she'd entwined her fingers with his.

In the blink of an eye, they were in the throne room, surrounded by a gaggle of rambunctious goblins.

Toby was occupying the Goblin King's seat and leading the rabble in a noisy rendition of the Batman smells version of Jingle Bells.

"I see you've made yourself at home," Jareth huffed in mock annoyance, but then he smiled affectionately at the boy.

Sarah noticed she was still holding his hand, as did her brother and some of the goblins. With multiple sets of curious eyes upon her, she blushed and pulled herself free, jamming the offending appendage into her coat pocket.

"I do hope you will stay for tea."

The Goblin King addressed his invitation to the young boy seated on his throne, knowing he would be easier of the two to persuade.

"Can we, Sarah, pleeease?" Toby begged.

He was having the best time with his newfound friends and didn't want it to end.

She shook her head.

"Absolutely not," she firmly insisted as she marched over towards the horned throne.

Her brother's face fell into a sad frown.

"You've got Kayleigh's party, for one thing, and we haven't even got her a gift yet," Sarah argued, seeing his reluctance to leave.

Toby gave a petulant pout.

"She doesn't even like me, she only invited me because her mom is friends with my mom," he whined.

Sarah attempted to grab him, but he evaded her.

"You have to go," she protested, "Irene will give me hell if you don't."

"Dearest," Jareth stepped in, "we have all the time in the world. You can both stay for tea and still make it to this Kayleigh person's party." He pointed to the thirteen-hour clock hanging on the wall, with its exposed gears and goblin bell striker, before sending the sword-shaped hands spinning.

"I thought you moved the stars for no one," Sarah scowled, unimpressed with his ostentatious display.

He raised one of his elegant eyebrows and with a twirl of his wrists; he was suddenly juggling three crystal orbs.

"Only for you," he proclaimed as he sent the glass balls bouncing around the walls.

The scruffy throne room was magically transformed into a winter wonderland before their eyes. Dazzling crystal stars danced just below the ceiling, and a tall Christmas tree with hundreds of multi-coloured lights stood in the centre pit. Fake glittery snow clung to the walls and covered the floor. A mountain range of brightly wrapped presents were scattered under the tree, and there appeared to be enough gifts for everybody to get at least one.

"Whoa," Toby gasped along with the goblins as they wasted no time in engaging in snowball fights and other japes.

Sarah knew her battle to make a quick getaway was lost. Her brother was having the most fun he'd had in ages, and she wasn't going to spoil it for him, even if the Goblin King's self-satisfied expression was making her seethe with annoyance.

He dusted off his throne and sat down.

"How would you like to sit on Santa's lap and whisper your Christmas wish to him?" Jareth beckoned her over with a puckish glint in his odd blue eyes.

Sarah pondered, not about sitting on his knee; that wasn't going to happen. But there was something she was curious about.

"Does he exist?" She queried, "Santa Claus, I mean. Is there really such a thing?"

Toby's ears pricked up; if anyone would know the Goblin King would. He was ready to accept the truth, whatever it turned out to be, although, part of him wanted so badly to believe once more.

Jareth spied an opportunity.

"The plump jolly fellow in the red suit?" he questioned, "No," came his blunt reply. "To my knowledge, that creature is a human invention." Seeing their hopeful expressions drop with disappointment, he added, "However, the inspiration behind Santa Claus is real, and the true being that helped create the myth does exist."

The Goblin King succeeded in piquing their interest again.

"How would you like to see him for yourselves, you and the boy?"

He dangled the temptation, like a carrot in front of a donkey.

It was an intriguing prospect, and Sarah couldn't deny her interest. Her brother wanted to go; she could see he was practically chomping at the bit. The Goblin King was a devious piece of work that was for sure; a sexy, sensual, finely sculptured piece of work who just so happened to look amazing in tight pants, but a scoundrel, none the less. Instead of taking them back to the shopping mall like he promised, he was enticing them to spend more time in his company with gestures of escalating grandeur.

"And what will we do after that?" Sarah sneered. "Play hide-and-go-seek with the tooth fairy and the Easter Bunny?"

Jareth sprang up from his throne and stalked towards her.

"If you so wish it, my sweet. I could show you so many wonderful things, if only you would let me."

He held out his hand to her hoping she would accept.

Toby was at the Goblin King's side like a shot and silently pleaded with his sister to say the right words.

Sarah glanced from one to the other; both males were on tenterhooks for different reasons.

"Oh, alright!" she eventually capitulated.

The three of them linked hands, and in a flash of glitter, they were gone.

Soft melodic flute music floated through the icy air as they materialised in a snow-blanketed forest. Toby and Sarah were glad of their warm winter apparel as they looked out on the white frozen landscape.

"He is near," Jareth excitedly informed them, tugging them by their arms to indicate he was ready to lead the way.

"Wait a minute," Sarah protested, she had placed the safety of her brother and herself in his hands and hoped she hadn't been foolish to do so. "This, whatever-he-is, he's friendly, right? I mean, he's not gonna try and eat us or anything, is he?" She fretted.

Jareth smiled fondly at her and Toby.

"You have nothing to fear," he assured them.

The trio trudged through the crisp virgin snow and weaved around the frost coated trees. They followed the lilting melody of the flute until they reached a patch of unfrozen ground. The newly grown grass was a deep, verdant green, and there were small patches of freshly sprung snowdrops. Rabbits and squirrels frolicked around their feet as they carefully stepped along the recently created path. On either side of the greenery, snow still lay thick over the land. The cheery flute music was the rhythm of life itself; everything sprang from it and moved to it.

"There he is," Jareth proclaimed as he waved to a tall figure ahead of them wearing a dark green leaf covered cloak.

The man ceased his playing and smiled back at them. He was a portly, jolly-looking fellow, with a flowing silver-white beard and hair to match. On his head, he wore a wreath of interwoven holly, ivy and mistletoe. It was easy for them to appreciate how he ended up inspiring the legend they knew as Santa Claus.

"T'is a rare pleasure to see you in these parts, Goblin King," the green cloaked man beamed, "I offer warmest greetings of the season to you and your companions."

Sarah and Toby felt an instant glow as if his words had a literal meaning.

"Peace and vitality be with you, Groen Geest," Jareth said as he gave a bow of his head, and his companions did likewise.

"Peace and vitality be with you and yours, Goblin King," the leafy cloaked man smiled again and returned to playing his flute.

Under his feet, the snow melted away, and fresh grass and flowers sprang in his wake.

"Wow, he's the real Santa Claus? This is so cool," Toby exclaimed as they watched him disappear deep into the forest.

"He is known as the Green Man in your folklore tales. Groen Geest means green spirit. Charles Dickens used him as inspiration for the Ghost of Christmas Present in his story, A Christmas Carol," Jareth explained.

"I got an actual warm fuzzy feeling when he greeted us," Sarah gasped with astonishment, "I guess he really does bring peace and goodwill to all."

The Goblin King raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Goodwill, eh?" he pondered. "Would now be a good time to mention we're standing under a huge clump of mistletoe?" He pointed above them to where it hung from the bare branches of a silver birch.

He never missed a trick. Sarah let out a jaded sigh and inwardly cursed him for ruining a perfectly wonderful moment. Although, it was a nice thing he'd just done for them both, her brother especially. Maybe he did deserve a reward, she mused. Moving slowly towards him, she closed her eyes as her lips brushed softly against his. The cold tips of their noses brushed against each other and he pulled her tightly to his chest.

"Hey," Toby protested, "stop it with the mushy stuff."

"Are you sure I can't turn him into a goblin?" Jareth jested as she broke the kiss.

"Don't you dare." Sarah threw him a fierce look, although she knew he wasn't being serious.

"Back to the castle for tea then," he grinned, grabbing them both by the hand.

They arrived in the throne room to find the goblins had constructed a crude effigy of their king from the fake snow. It was anatomically correct at any rate, Sarah noted with wide eyes.

"Bring in the refreshments," Jareth commanded.

A trestle table was hastily put up as platters of cakes and other fancy looking food were laid out on it.

"Wassail or hot chocolate, milady?" A female goblin with curly grey hair inquired, making Sarah jump.

She tentatively selected the latter and gazed down suspiciously at the heart shaped marshmallow bobbing about in it.

"Something wrong, precious?" Jareth was observing her with amusement.

"I'm just wondering," she said, swishing the hot liquid around, "whether drinking this will send me floating off in a bubble somewhere." Sarah threw him an accusatory glance.

He tossed his wild blond locks back and roared with laughter.

"I've kissed you twice so far today, and both times without the aid of hallucinogens. I assure you, there's nothing in that cup other than what you see." He took a swig from his own steaming flagon.

Toby did likewise, "It's delicious, sis," was his verdict.

Sarah relented, taking a cautious sip, and then nibbling on a few sweet treats at her brother's urging. The goblins were pestering their king to serenade them and she joined in, remembering how he'd once sung to her.

"Do you have a particular request?" Jareth asked.

She blushed, because as much as she secretly wanted him to sing to her as he'd done in her ballroom dream, his romantic style was far too intimate for this setting.

"How about something Christmassy?" Toby suggested.

The Goblin King tapped his lips contemplatively.

"Ah-ha!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

Some of the goblins rustled up percussion instruments and arranged themselves into a shambolic backing band.

Jareth was an Elvis Presley fan it seemed, and he launched into a heartfelt rendition of _Blue Christmas, _complete with pelvic thrusts_. _He sang exclusively to Sarah, finishing by planting a kiss on her hand as she squirmed with embarrassment.

"I thought you were an old ham the first time we met, and you've only gotten worse." She feigned exasperation before bursting into a giggle.

"A Goblin King isn't just for Christmas, you know," he flirted, circling her in a feline way.

"Oh, but you're so suited to it, with all that glitter," she mocked.

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me, forever," Jareth flashed a sharp-toothed grin.

Sarah recoiled from him in horror, pulling Toby away from the goblins and into her arms.

"What? No, I never agreed to that. You promised to take us home," she protested, angry with herself for getting caught up in his trickery again.

The Goblin King heaved out a weary sigh.

"And so I shall, right now, if you wish it. But I mean to make you my queen, after a respectable period of courtship, of course," he informed her as if it was already a done deal.

"I don't plan on getting married anytime soon, and when I do, it most certainly won't be to you," Sarah bristled with annoyance over his presumptuousness.

"My sister, the Goblin Queen," Toby gazed up at her with awe.

She rolled her eyes at the suggestion.

"Go say goodbye to your friends, it's time we were on our way," she said as she gathered up their coats.

Jareth whispered instructions to one of the goblins to go and fetch something from under the tree. He dutifully returned with two small square parcels. Both were wrapped in shiny silver paper with glittery bows, and the tags bore Sarah and Toby's names.

"I would have liked to have seen my old friends again. Please send them my best regards, won't you?" She thought wistfully of Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus.

"You can come back and see them whenever you want," Jareth said as he held out his gift to her.

"But I haven't got you anything," Sarah whimpered, feeling guilty about accepting it, unexpected as it was when she had nothing to give him in return.

He gestured that she should open it with a look of anticipation on his pale and beautiful face. Hesitantly, she tore off the wrapping, slightly fearful of what might be inside.

"Oh," she gasped, holding up a marble-sized crystal orb on a silver chain.

"I hope one day to replace it with the goblin sigil when you agree to become my bride." Jareth earnestly pointed to the pendant which hung around his neck. "But for now, that will allow you to travel between worlds, as you please."

Sarah was forced to admit, she would like to return, if only to see her old friends once more.

Toby was gifted a crystal ball that would show him his dreams, along with a promise he could visit, whenever his sister said it was okay.

"You may thank me with a kiss," the Goblin King haughtily informed her and then winked to show he was only jesting.

Deciding it wasn't such a bad idea, she slinked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Merry Christmas, Jareth," Sarah purred as she pressed her lips to his, savouring his unique taste.

In a glittering instant, they found themselves back in the busy shopping mall. The Goblin King faded away from them. His grin being the last thing to disappear, like Alice's Cheshire Cat.

Toby shook his head with exasperation over his love-struck sister.

"You are so going to be Goblin Queen someday," he chuckled.

**The End.**


End file.
